


Sounds So Sweet, Coming From the Lips of an Angel

by Selena746



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Smut, Watersports, Wetting, daddy!louis, fouryearold!harry, singledad!louis, toddler!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena746/pseuds/Selena746





	Sounds So Sweet, Coming From the Lips of an Angel

   The air had a slight chill to it on the day of my son's birth. I remember the anxious feeling of waiting and waiting to hear if anything had happened yet and the excitement of it all.

  I also remember becoming overwhelmed with the realization that this was a reality, that I was a father and the mother of my son wanted nothing to do with either one of us and only agreed to carry to full term once I offered to pay off her student loans in return. I had stepped outside into the chilly air with the thoughts racing around my head, gone before I could comprehend them.

   But what stands out the most on that day was holding my beautiful angel in my arms for the first time, Harry Edward Styles.

 

/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

  I groan out loud, the sound muffled by the mouthful of curls I was currently trying to remove from my mouth. 

   Once I had sat up, I glance down only to see the emerald green eyes of the boy I happily call my son, my angel. He was smiling sweetly, his small thumb hovering in front of his pink, pouty lips with the intention of popping it into his mouth.

i smiled at my favorite boy and scooped him up, tickling him and cooing at the giggles he emits.

"Daddy! S-stop I c-can't breathe!"

His little face was flushed red with laughter and I couldn't help but kiss the top of his nose. 

"Good morning baby!"

"Mornin' dada. Can you make me pancakes?"

"With extra syrup and whipped cream on top?", my tone was pitched to mimic a soft, excited tone as I watch the smile I loved so much widen at my words.

"Yes, but pwease cut da pancake into da shape of a heawt!", the little voice trilled in excitment.

"Lets go downstairs love, you can help with the pancakes and I'll warm up some milk for you."

~~

I watched in adoration as my little boy sucked the remnants of maple syrup off of his tiny fingers. As horrible as it is the sight caused my cock to harden and a small moan to leave my mouth.

Once I realised what I had just done, I quickly averted my eyes and pulled Harry's fingers out of his mouth.

"Harry, you're all sticky love!"

I hoist him up onto my hip and carry him over to the kitchen sink.

Harry squealed in surprise at the stream of water suddenly hitting the soft flesh of his skin and giggled when I squirted a drop of lavender scented soap into his tiny palm, rubbing them together until I moved them back under the water.

With a soft yellow kitchen towel I dry his hands while he sits on the counter, squirming impatiently.

"Dada, I wanna pway hide and seek!", he says this with an adorable pout and his unbearably wide, green eyes, full of love and innocent glee.

I shake my head with a sigh, knowing I could never say no to my little angel and it would be a fruitless effort were I to try.

"Okay baby, I'll count and you hide okay?"

"'kay dada!"

I turn around with my hands covering my eyes and start counting, the pattering of little footsteps fading along with the little boy responsible.

"READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!"

I smile to myself and think of some places Harry might be hiding.

First I check under his bed, then mine.

Then I check in cupboards and behind couches; in closets or in the bathtub, and eventually I start running out of hiding spots.

I grow increasingly worried.  _Where is **my** little_ angel?!

At this point it's been about 45 minutes and I'm practically pulling my hair out in worry when suddenly I hear a little cry and my head darts in the direction if the sound.

"Baby?"

A sniffle.

I quietly approach the wooden trunk I had presumably forgot to check in my panicked search.

when I lift the lid i'm met with the sight of my sniffling little baby boy, his eyes red and watery, thumb in mouth and free hand clutching the crotch of his jeans.

"Oh baby, come here. What's the matter Angel?"

"*sniffle* I have to go potty dada but I couldn't get out or I'd lose the game."

I smile warmly down at my pride and joy.

"well let's get you to the potty then, hmm baby?"

The little head full of brown curls bobbed up and down in response, the only noise coming from the boy is a whimper.

I scoop him up into my arms and make my way to the bathroom. Mid-way Harry makes a high pitched squeal and I immediately feel a warm wetness seep into my shirt and run down into my trousers.

I freeze mid-step and gasp, my cock once again betraying me as it  hardens at the feeling. The flow ceases and Harry lets out a heartbreaking sob, tears pouring down his cherubic cheeks like a waterfall. 

"I-I'm sorry Dada! I didn't mean too! Pwomise!!!"

With my last ounce of strength I smile down at him reassuringly and continue the walk towards the bathroom.

"oh it's ok little love. I love you no matter what. But why don't we go get you cleaned up."

Harry just nodded and hid his tear streaked face in the crook of my neck. The sight of my baby boy so helpless and ashamed causes a pang in my chest.

When we reach the bathroom I set him down on the counter and bend down to his size.

"hey, baby, would it make you feel better if I go pee pee too? Then we can both clean ourselves up and watch some movies."

Harry's head snaps up and his glimmering eyes shine with a hint of excitement at the prospect of getting to experience his dada weeing his pants, and all for him no less.

"will you dada? In the tub with me on your lap? I peed on you so you should pee on me too."

I smile down at him warmly and gather him in my arms. I quickly sit down in the tub and situate my little angel so he's comfortably in my lap and wrap my arms around his small, soft waist.

I start to let go with relative ease because I did need to release the build up in my bladder that had accumulated while searching for little Harry.

I breathed out a sound of relief and contentment while Harry gasps and whimpers, squirming around and pressing his little bum harder into my crotch, seeking out the warmth and wetness being provided by his daddy.

Once I finished, my previously  flaccid dick began its journey to hardness, being aided by the sight of my little angel with his eyes closed and grinding on said dick.

When Harry realized I had finished and there was now something hard under his bum he reached down and grabbed it through my piss soaked jeans, causing me to gasp and push up into the pressure of my little boys hand.

Ashamed of myself I tried to lift Harry off of me but the resulting pout and needy whine quickly put an end to that idea.

"Dada, why does my willy feel hard? Am I sick? Will I die?"

His plump lower lip trembles and tears form in his eyes. I immediately reassure him and begin to explain to him what was happening.

"Well baby, uh sometimes little boys see something they like and it makes them grow hard. This is called arousal. When boys get aroused, their hard willies, formally referred to as an erection, express their interest."

Harry slowly wiped his tears and perked up in surprise saying, "is that what's in your pants daddy? An erec-ton?"

I averted my eyes and ignored my flushed cheeks as I mumbled,"yes baby."

"wi-will you show me?"

I began to protest knowing that would be crossing a line but seeing Harry's puppy dog eyes changed my mind.

With a resigned sigh I instruct him to remove his pants and underwear, following his actions myself.

When we were both naked and he was sitting facing me I grabbed his little prick in my hand and gave it a little squeeze, feeling it twitch and hearing him moan.

"Oh daddy more, please!"

I reach down for my own cock and begin stroking them in unison, enjoying the feeling of being rubbed by Harry's little baby dick and basking in the sound of their combined moans.

Harrys whole body twitches and stutters, his little hips undulating as his cock pulsates with need. His back arches and his eyes roll back in his head as he nears his release.

"Da-Daddy? What's happening? My tummy feels weird. Oh-uh uh Daddy!!"

He convulses in my arms, coming dry and panting hard with his face in my neck.

As his orgasm comes to an end i'm reminded of my own aching need. I take my dick back in hand and begin to jack off furiously, whimpering and moaning in Harry's ear. 

When I reach the peak, my body shudders as spurts of hot, white spunk find there way to little Harry's nipples and belly.

Still panting, Harry giggles in contentment and says,

"Well look who's sticky now Dada!"


End file.
